Be my bad boy, be my bad girl
by MissKaraB
Summary: When a new diva appears onto the scene, resident bad boy Dean Ambrose takes a liking to her. He knows she's a good girl, but she has that spark of rebellion inside of her and wants to set it free, but how hard will it be to catch her?
1. Chapter 1

**Kimberly's POV**  
I was running through the arena, there wasn't much time left until my match and this was my first time! That would not make a great first impression, obviously. Amazingly I got to the diva's locker room, I knew time was running low and I had to change ASAP. I couldn't believe my attire, the designs and how well the colours just fit together were simply gorgeous.**(Melina's black and white attire)**

I didn't need to do my hair and make-up since my hair was already curled and I did my make-up in the taxi. On my way to the stage, I'm sure I saw three figures dressed in black from head to toe. Amazingly I got out there in time and I knew there was no backing down from this, but let's face it, why would I? I went out there and did my entrance**(Melina's entrance) **  
I was waiting for my opponent, who was the one and only Diva's champion, Kaitlyn. I just can't stand that girl, she had title oppotunity after title oppotunity. I know I've set out to be the 'good girl' but when that bell rings... I'm a new person.

_-Towards the end of the match-_

Both of us were weakening down, minute by minute, second by second, but there was no way in hell I was going to lose my debut match that would be the start of my career.

I was about to grab Kaitlyn and attempt to finish her off when I heard un familisr theme music...  
_Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta_  
Turning towards the stage I saw no one, that was until I heard a large amount of screams towards the ramps, and that's when I saw the figures from earlier. They wouldn't touch me, I'm a diva, they can't... can't they? While I was cosumed in thought, they were making their way into the ring until I motioned for a mic.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked, that's when one with mousey coloured hair also motioned for a mic and who I presume is the leader of this group.  
"We're delivering justice. We all know you should be the victor of this match"  
"As much as I agree with that, I do not need any assistance" I saw that he was about to speak, but I heard a shuffle from the side and I turned to see Kaitlyn running towards me to perform a spear, but I was too quick and I ran towards her and did the extreme make over on her and went for the pin. I turned towards the one who spoke to me before and blew him a kiss and smirked. I walked out to the back knowing he was watching me, who did he think he was?

* * *

Walking to my car I heard foot steps behind me, I wasn't this scared little girl who took shit from anyone and saw someone who I'd never expect to follow me out here.  
"We meet again...?" I left it open because I had no idea who he was only that he was the guy from earlier.  
"Ambrose. Dean Ambrose" Replying, he stepped closer and his features became more clearer.  
"Ahhh, the one who tried to interfer with _MY_ match... worked out, didn't it?" I knew I was agrivating him, I didn't really care about the concequences, I just wanted to get under his skin.  
"Well... it would have worked better if you accepted the _help_" I winced at that word, help, ugh. Unlike many other people, I see it as being weak, I never need help now, that part of my life is over now. "Ooh, didn't like that word, did we? Help... funny really"  
"Shut it Ambrose, help is for the weak! I am not weak... _not anymore_" I whispered the last part, no way would I let him know anything about me other than my name.  
"Before I leave, I'll leave you with this..." He bent down to my ear, I am fairly small "Can't you see? Without me, you cannot be and soon enough you will figure it out" After whispering that he pulled me close and pecked my cheek and left. I was left standing there amazed, I'd never go to him, never. I need no one.

* * *

**So I have uploaded this to and I thought I might as well upload it onto here to. Review please! I am excited for this story and it would be great for some reviews!**

**-Kara**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You're worthless" He screamed at me, getting right into my face.  
"Well if you wouldn't pressure me into being someone else I wouldn't be worthless, I wouldn't be like you!"  
"I'm worthless?! That's only 'cause I have a daughter who is too much like her mother... a worhtless piece of space that's just there"  
"Well at least she was human! I don't know what you are" I was pacing back and brouth grabbing clumps of hair "I'm not going to wish you were dead, I've done that for most of my life and look where it got me! I lost the wrong fucking person! I just wish you rot in hell when you do leave"  
"Kim, come back here!" He grabbed my arm but I pulled it back.  
"NO! You have no more control over me any more, I'm free and finally, finally I won't be weak like you anymore.." I turned and grabbed my suitcases and put them in the taxi to start a new life..._

As I was walking to the diva's locker room, I bumped into someone because I was too busy remembering the last few moments with..._him_...  
"Oh God, I'm sorry..."  
"AJ" She said and smiled.  
"Sorry AJ"  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm Kimberly, I debuted last week" I said with a smile, aside from those guys turning up, it was fabulous.  
"Oh that was you? Oh my God, you were just awesome! Finally, someone showing some ferocity to that bitch Kaitlyn" She was starting to get flustered.  
"Calm down, you're the number 1 contender for the title right?" I asked, knowing the answer already.  
"Yeah"  
"Well hold that hate in for her and come Sunday, let it all out and do whatever you have to win" She knew what I was talking about and smirked at me, which I returned.

I found out that I had a tag team match with AJ against Kaitlyn and AJ. I was happy about tagging with AJ because I have seen her work in the ring and she seems quite talented, even though she's more on the sidelines now.

_-Near the end of the match- _

AJ and I were slipping. Currently, AJ was in the ring with Layla and Kaitlyn was laid out on the floor, Layla was about do the Layout on AJ, but I ran into the ring and grabbed Layla and did the sunset spilt onto her. I slid out of the ring and waited for AJ to get the 3 count. Obviously we did and that adds another win, Kaitlyn is just glaring at us. AJ and I look at each other and we knew what we'd do to iritate Kaitlyn, we both blew her a kiss.

Kaitlyn was exiting the ring area when I felt bad. I ran out to her and shook her hand.  
"Sorry about that, I just get caught up in the moment" That's probably the only biggest flaw for me.  
"It's okay, I know what you mean" She replied and help up my hand, that signalled for the crowd to cheer us both, but something felt weird...

I was just walking around in my gear(the one in the pic) since our match was the second and all the divas were in the locker room. I'm the type of person that likes to be left alone or in a small group of people, like 2 or 3.  
I could hear shuffling and I instantly knew it was Ambrose, he has been pestering me all week and my patience is wearing thin.  
"Ambrose, I swear to God, I will cut you if you don't stop" There was nothing, pure silence.  
The shiffling started again, I went to the source of the noise and to my surpise I saw it was Ryback.  
"Oh? It's you?" It sounded like more of a question, I have had the luck of not meeting him.  
"Yeah, I was just walking around and I saw you, sorry if I creeped you out there" He said, but something sounded odd, I wasn't sure, but it was recognisable, it was something my father always had or something that was always in his voice.  
"So, would you want to come to my locker and hang out?"  
"No thanks" I said politely and started to walk off.  
"No no no, I insist" His grip he had on my arm was getting stronger by the second.  
"Get your hand off me" I said, not looking at him, if I did, I knew I'd flip.  
"Just come with me _baby_..." I looked at him and that's when a switch went off in my head, I don't care that he was bigger than me, I'd do whatever to make sure he was damaged. I was scratching, slapping, punching, I was basically going AJ style on his ass. But since he was bigger than me, he easily over powered me and threw me against the wall continuously before going to work on my torso by kicking me and punching me. I was sure he tried to choke me a one point.

That all stopped and I looked up to see Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns, known as the Shield attacking him. I would be lieing if I said I didn't enjoy it. But them having to... _save_ me shows I'm weak and I'm not.  
"Get off of him!" I yelled, they all stopped and looked at me.  
"Are you stupid? Did you not feel what he was doing to you?" Rollins said, like I was an idiot.  
"What do you think? Of course I did, I started it, I'll finish it"  
"No you won't. Reigns, Rollins, continue" Ambrose said before pushing me off to a more secluded area.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHY SAVE ME?" I couldn't look at him when I said _that_ word.  
"He could have killed you, are you fucking stupid?!" He got into my face and it instantly reminded me of the last moments with my father.  
Remembering it, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I know I looked weak, but it was too hard to stay strong, I fell to the floor and burst into tears.  
"Come on" I looked to Ambrose and he was crouching with his arms slghtly open, I wasn't sure if I should, so I didn't. He sat next to me and said "You can trust me 'ya know, I'm not that crazy"  
"I trust no one" I tried to get up, but I tripped slightly.  
"Let me he-"  
"I'm not we-" He cut me off that time.  
"You're not weak, I know I know. It's not weak to ask for help sometimes"  
"But you don't know my life" I mumbled.  
"What?"  
"Nothing, just go, I'll be fine" I said and smiled, eventually he left and I limped my way to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was my day off today and I was intent on spending it alone and just relaxing.  
For the first half of the day I pretty much spent it in bed and played video games, the one I probably played the most was SvR 2008. Playing my work life... fuck yeah!  
I knew I had to eventually go out and at least do something, since I hadn't had anything to eat yet, I figured I would go to a little café. Walking in, I saw all three members of the Shield, but as Seth and Roman were consumed in conversation, I saw Dean flirting hardcore with this random girl, I don't blame him really, she's really pretty!  
I sat down and opened up twitter, just scrolling and scrolling through the mindless tweets, a waitress came up to me and I ordered something and started to hum one of my fave songs since I didn't have my earphones on me.

I stopped when I got my food and I was about to eat, but I got interrupted by two people. I looked up to see Seth and Roman.  
"Hey guys?"  
"Hey, what was that song?" Seth asked.  
"Ohh, it's left outside alone" I replied.  
"Sounds like something I may have heard of, but knowing me.." Roman chuckled.  
I was amazed how socialable they were being. "So what brings you guys over here?"  
"Oh, Dean has this chick over, her constant 'oh mah gosh! Ehehe!' is ridiculous!" Seth said, as he tried to mimic to the girl.  
"Haha, that _must_ have been so much _fun_!"  
"So much _fun_!" both Seth and Roman said as we all started to laugh.  
I saw Dean and the girl about to approach us, if she was anything like Seth and Roman described, I was getting out of here. "I better go guys, bye!" Walking to the doors, I felt a pair of eyes on me, but I wasn't going to look back, it was a me day!

* * *

On my way to my room I was confronted by Ryback, he had a lovely black eye blossoming.  
"Out of my way Ryback"  
"Or what? You'll get your little band of bitches on me again?"  
"No... I'll do it myself" I said walking up to him and smirking.  
"Really?" He asked and tried to run at me, but I was too quick and lent back so he missed. After that I ran, I was afraid to run, it was a tactical retreat. I didn't get.. help, like _last_ time.  
I decided I'd go to bed for a few hours and try to forget about what happened.  
_I was again in my old house where I lived as a kid, I couldn't be there again, it was the place of nightmares for me. Hurrying through the corridors trying to jam open the doors that appear before me, but it's no use, they're all locked! Suddenly, I hear a smash of glass and then silence ollowing after. I never felt safe here, says a lot? Feeling un safe in your family home, feeling like a stranger and that you're just there, you're nothing other than a child that's... helpless. I walked to where I heard the smash, knowing this was a bad idea, I did it anyway._

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out, only to be hit from behind, clutching my head I turn to see my father. I can make out that face, even with my blurry vision.  
"Say hello to your mother to me..." He said before he covered my face with something, suffocating me.   
I shot up to see Dean at the side of my bed, I instantly screamed and scrambled out of bed.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
"Your door was un locked and I just came in" He responded, as it was the most normal thing in the world to do "Lucky I did, it looked like you was having a nightmare"  
"No shit asshole" I said.  
"I'm trying to be nice okay? But no, you have to throw it back in my face! One day I won't be there, one day it'll be just you!" He said to me, getting more agrivated by the minute.  
"Oh, because you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?! Having a different girl every night to satisfy your feelings of lonliness, you sure are an expert!"  
"You don't know me! You don't know why I do the shit I do!" He screamed before storming out.  
I felt my face, and it felt wet. I went to the mirror and I saw that I was crying. But why was I crying? He's an asshole. This shouldn't affect me! It's only a fight! But as I kept thinking of that, the more sobs that made themselves known.

* * *

**Comment please! **


	4. Chapter 4

So it was the day before Payback and I was excited. The match card wasn't too bad and the divas actually had a match! I wasn't sure who I wantd to win that match, Kaitlyn is good and all, but her reign as champion has been so boring. Then there's AJ, she could be a good champion, but I don't know.  
I was walking through the arena and I then had an idea, I went to find Kaitlyn to propose it.

"Kait! Kait!" I called out to her.  
"Oh, hey Kim!"  
"You know Payback is tomorrow...?"  
"Yeah..?" She asked, getting an un easy look on her face.  
"I was wondering if I could accompany you out there? Just in case AJ has some help out there"  
"Yeah sure, that would be great!" She said, hugging me. I always feel so awkward when new people do things like that.  
"Okay, great, I'm just gonna get ready for the match, first time tagging with you!"  
"I know, after you tagged with AJ, I think this would confuse people" She said as she started to laugh.  
"True, but it keeps them on their toes! Bye!" I said, waving her off.

I couldn't decide what attire I should wear, so I just picked out something randomly and I chose the leopard one.  
Kaitlyn and I went out together, and there were so many cheers, I'm pretty sure they were for her since I couldn't be trustes by them. I don't care really, I'm living the dream!  
It was time for AJ to come out and she came out with Tamina, I won't lie, I was a little nervous about wrestling with her. I haven't wrestled with her yet and I have yet to see if she's as bad as she seems.  
Kaitlyn decided she'd be the first to go against Tamina. Kaitlyn was in for most of the match, and it kinda got to me. She got through into my corner and I tagged myself in, I swear I saw her give a dirty look out of the side of my eye.  
I didn't concentrate on that, I immediately went to work on Tamina, I tried every submission I knew, but she kept getting out. So I set her up for a sunset split, but I went to confuse her and changed it and got onto her back and did the last call. I pinned her 1..2..3, my hand was lifted and Kaitlyn gave me a hesitant hug. I don't know what her problem was, but I was determined to find out.

We were both backstage and I figured it was the perfect time to ask what happened out there.  
"Um Kait... what happened out there? I don't know what I did to piss you off"  
"Look, I'm sorry for that. But I looked like a weak champion, and AJ will only capitalise on that, I can't have that happening! This is my first title!"  
"Is that it?" I asked, shocked at that. Was she being serious? I can't believe her!  
"Is that it? I'm gonna go, see you around" She said and walked off, I stood there watching her in amazement. Was that really it? Not even I'd get pissed at someone for that!  
"I know what you're thinking..." I turned around to see my only pain in the ass, Dean Ambrose.  
"Ugh, what do you want?" I groaned.  
"Calm down Kimmy, I only came here to calm you down"  
"One, do _**not **_call me Kimmy! And two... how did you know I was irritated?" I asked, just simply looking at him.  
"I like the name Kimmy, I'll stick with it. And I just did. As much as you don't like it, I've learned alot about you, I know when you're happy, sad, whatever really"  
"You... are a weird one Ambrose"  
"Haha, that I am, that I am. Call me Dean, I'd prefer it"  
"I don't do what I'm told... _Ambrose_.." I smirked and walked off. I liked him better when he wasn't being a total ass.

"Hey, Kimberly! Come here!" I was walking to the exit when I heard Seth call my name.  
"Oh hey Seth, what do you want?" I asked, giving him a smile.  
"Could you help us with Dean?"  
"Isn't there anyone else? Like Roman?" I asked, all I wanted was to sleep.  
"He's at the medics, and that's where Dean needs to be too, but he's refusing. So... I thought he may listen to you..." He replied.  
"Um.. okay?" I started to walk with Seth to see where Ambrose was. We eventually got there and even I have to admit he looked kind of adorable.  
"Ambrose, come on, up!" I ordered him, he looked up at me and smiled, which was slightly nice.  
"Who's that?"  
"You. Remember, Dean Ambrose?"  
"Who has that as a first name?" I saw what he was doing.  
"Oh... just this pain in the ass I know"  
"Oh really? I think I may know him... he knows this whiny bitch too"  
I gasped "You mother fucker, get up" I said as I playfull hit him.  
"Who?"  
"Oh my God! Get up Dean"  
"There we go, let's go then" He said as he lent on Seth for support. I ended up leaving them to go to the medics and I left with a smile on my face.

* * *

I just wanted to thank punksqueen, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess and DeeMarie426 for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of Payback and I had a little trick up my sleeve. I thought it was genius and so did Vince.  
Looking through my bag, I was trying to decide what attire I should put on, the red one or the beige one with a jacket. I eventually decided on the beige one with the jacket.(**The one Melina wore vs. Ashley at Wrestlemania 23**)  
Walking through the arena, I walked past a secluded hallway and I could hear Kaitlyn.  
"Yeah... I don't trust her.."

"I don't care, she's trying to be my friend... and I..."

"Are you stupid?! Of course I need your help"

"Wait, so you're on her side now?"

"You know what, you're completely useless! I can't believe you guys are on her side. I'll get this done without you"  
Before she could see me, I ran as fast as I could, I knew she was talking about me. I thought she was my friend, another reason to be on my own, people only turn their backs on you.

I waited for Kaitlyn to meet me and I put a smile on my face as she walked up to me.  
"Hey champ, you ready?"  
"I'm more ready than ever" She replied.  
"Look, don't lose it on AJ okay, you'll get disqualified"  
"I know that and I won't"  
"Calm down, jheez" I said, I seriously don't know what her problem is, nor do I care.

We both walked out to her music and waited for AJ.  
**...**  
I saw that AJ had hit Kaitlyn with her belt and I figured this was the perfect oppotunity. I climbed into the ring and slapped her right in the face and got onto her back for the last call, Kaitlyn was getting up, but it was to late.  
"And your new Diva's champoion... KIMBERLY!" I heard Lillian announce, I grabbed the title and walked off, I heard Kaitlyn and AJ screaming at the ref, but since there was the arrangement he couldn't change anything. I just stood there on the ramp laughing, I out smarted them both. I will make it up to AJ, but Kaitlyn... nope.

Walking through the arena, I was getting so many 'well dones' and 'congrats' or the few 'you was smart kid'. I was on my way to get my things to get dressed and leave when I was once again approached my Ryback.  
"Well, well well. Princess has got herself a title..."  
"Fuck off Ryback, and that's what I get for being smart, unlike you, how many times have you failed to defeat The Shield or win the title back again...? Oh yeah... never! Such a shame Ryback, well... bye bye _baby_" I rolled my eyes at my last comment and got two steps before he grabbed me.  
"Where does princess think she's going?  
"Away from you, now let me go!" I was about to hit him with my title, but he snatched it from me and threw it a good distance behind him so I couldn't reach him.  
"No, you're staying with me, I want only one thing from you and I'm gonna get it" He said as he pushed me against the wall and shoved his tongue down my throat. I tried kicking, but he pushed his body against mine and put one of his legs in the middle of mine so my kicks would be usless. I was genuinely scared, I tried to keep my tears in, but I couldn't. Ryback's hand was wondering all over my body and I couldn't push it away because he had one of my hands over my head.  
I screamed as loud as I could and hoped someone heard me.  
"No, no. Princess will shut up, otherwise she doesn't want to get hurt" He said as he put the hand that he previously used to now cover my mouth. He let it go and then again shoved his tongue down my throat and I was squirmig to get away. It was two seconds after he did this when I saw someone from the side of my eye spear his side. I fell down to see Dean Ambrose punching and kicking him. Probably 10 seconds after he did this, he was joined by the rest of the Shield. I was still crying and he walked over to me.  
"Kimmy, what did he do?" He asked, I didn't say anything, I just leapt into his arms.

He carried me away from the scene like a Groom carries the Bride at a wedding.  
He set me down in what seemed to be the Shield's locker/secret room type thing. I was still crying and I had my head on his chest while he was rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. After a while, Seth and Roman hadn't come back and my tears finally stopped. I looked into his eyes and he brought his hand up and smoothed down my hair. I appreciated this small gesture, and I thought I should tell him what happened.  
"D-Dean...?"  
"Yeah Kimmy?" I smiled because he was still using that nickname.  
"I wanna t-tell you what happened.."  
"You don't have to if you don't want to-"  
"No, I want to" I said, cutting him off.  
"Okay then" He said as he took my hands into his and started to rub them with his thumbs.  
"Well... I was walking through the halls from my match" I took a deep breath in and then out, I was still in shock about what happened.  
"Hey, hey, you don't have to" Dean said as he rubbed my arms.  
"No, it's okay. I was on my way to the Diva's locker to clean up and get dressed. But Ryback approached me, he said he only wanted one thing and he was gonna get it. That's w-when he started kissing me, pushing his body against mine a-and touching me, all over" I felt dirty, his hands that were roaming my body, I just felt disgusted with myself. Luckily, Dean suggested he walk me to the Diva's locker room so I could shower and get changed.  
I walked out, and to my surprise, he was still there.  
"Oh, you're still here?" I felt a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and felt flattered he waited.  
"Of course, I'm never going to leave you after what he did" He said, getting closer and tucking some hair behind my ear. I felt like I wanted to do something, I think he did too, I could see it in his eyes. Unfortunately, Seth and Roman interupted us, so I couldn't see what would going to happen.  
"Hey guys.." I quietly said.  
"Hey Kim, you okay?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, with your help" I said, smiling at them, but mostly at Dean. I think he saw me, because I heard a low chuckle and I think I was blushing, which is weird, I've never blushed.  
"Are we gonna just go to the hotel?" Seth and Roman both asked.  
"You guys can go out, I'll stay with Kim at the hotel. That's if you want to go out?" Dean asked, looking at me.  
"You don't have to stay with me. I don't want to be anymore trouble" I said, as I looked towards the ground.  
"You could never be any trouble Kimmy" He replied, I looked up and smiled because he used that name.  
"I wanna call you Kimmy!" Seth shouted.  
"Nooo!" I shouted back at him, laughing after doing so.  
"That's not fair, how comes Dean gets to say it?" Seth asked, whining like a child.  
"Because." I said, ending the disscussion.

* * *

Dean and I separated from Seth and Roman and headed up to the hotel room all members of the Shield shared. Dean was in full protector mode and didn't want me staying in my room just in case Ryback would try anything, I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I kind of felt relieved. I'm never going to tell anyone this, but I felt safe with him.

"Hey, uh, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked, he was kind of strange since we got into the hotel room.  
"Yeah, sure" I said as I smiled. I put my things beside the sofa, out of the way.  
"You not thinking of sleeping on the sofa, are you?" He asked, I shifted in my place and looked to the ground "You can sleep on the bed you know" He said and I looked up to see his face serious about this.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course, now go pick a movie" He said and gave me a little nudge. "Don't pick one of those soppy girly movies though"  
"I'd never do that, I hate them" I replied.  
I picked an action one, I don't know what it was called, all I know is that looked fucking awesome!  
Half way through I was drifting off to sleep, I couldn't control myself, but I cuddled up to Dean and rested my head upon his chest.  
The last words I think I heard from his mouth were '**I love you**'.

* * *

I would love to thank DeeMarie426 and 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess for the reviews on chapter 4!

-Review please!

-Also, there should be a poll on my account, but so far it hasn't appeared for me. But if I did do another Shield related story, who should I do the story with? Roman Reigns or Seth Rollins?


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day of Monday Night Raw, and walking through the arena, I earned many dirty looks from my co workers. But I couldn't care less, I am the Diva's champion, I am the Queen of Monday Night Raw. I knew Kaitlyn would call me out and bitch and moan about how it was un fair, it wasn't... much. It's called being opportunistic, in this age of WWE, you have to be like that.

I was dressed in one of my fave attires, another version of my leopard print attires(**the one Melina wore in the photshoot with Victoria**), in my opinion, I think the title looked exquisite with my attire and well... with me! Of course.  
While walking around the arena, I saw Ryback with quite a few bruises and I just smirked, that's what the asshole gets for trying it on with me. Touching something he'll never get.  
I knew exactly who I was looking for, and knowing them, they'd be difficult to find, but amazingly, I did find them.  
"Hey guys" I called out and all of the members of the Shield turned around and I was greeted with smiles all round.  
"Hey Kim" Both Seth and Roman replied.  
"Hey guys... come on Dean, I know you want to say it..."  
"Say what..?" He always likes to play games, doesn't he?  
"My nick name that you oh-so love!"  
"Oh... I got 'ya _Kimmy_, and hey _Kimmy_, I missed 'ya _Kimmy_, tell me how has my _Kimmy _been?"  
"Oh my God! SHUT UP! PLEASE!" I shouted.  
"Ohh... guys, I think little kitty over here has claws" Dean said.  
"And kitty would glady claw your eyes out with them"  
"Okay children, calm down" Seth said, trying to be the peacemaker.  
"So Kim, what are you doing for tonight's RAW?" Roman asked.  
"As far as I know, nothing... but I have a feeling Kaitlyn will call me out for last night" I said, smiling at the memory.  
"Ah yes, a stroke of genius if I may say so" Dean said to me, looking down towards to ground, only making eye contact for the briefest of seconds.  
"Yeah... I'm gonna go, I wanna see if anything me related is going on"  
"Bye Kim" they all said.

* * *

Obviously Kaitlyn was in the ring, saying how she lost was un fair and how she should still be the title holder. I was finding it quite hilarious until she started to get personal.  
I told the tech guys to cue up my music..  
"Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn. I hope you know that I cannot control myseld, so I'd stop there if I were you..." I said in the calmest and softest voice I could do.  
"You have no right to be out here Kimberly" She spat out.  
"Oh really? When I am the Diva's champion and the person who you are ranting about, I think I have every right to interupt you.." Again, in the calmest and softest voice I could do.  
"You stole that title from me! I was on the ground in pain, and you just stole it! This-you being the Diva's champion is a nightmare!" She said, every word increasing in volume.  
"I stole nothing! I was being opportunistic, and quite frankly, your title reign for me was more than a nightmare for me!"  
"You... I don't see what Ryback sees in you..." Like my anger, my eyes flared up at the mention of his name.  
"At least I'm something! You're nothing! You're pathetic! You're worthless! And soon enough you'll understand that you are nothing anymore and that I'm the Queen Bee around this business now and that everyone should worship me!"  
"Everyone will refuse to even go near you"  
"That's good enough for me, and that means a better look for this title! Having you as a champion was disgusting! And looking at you is disgusting me right now" I said before I hit her right in her face with the title and began attacking her, somehow she managed to get away and I was in the ring, alone and laughing.  
Before I could exit the ring, I heard the only song I didn't want to hear...  
**_Feed me  
Feed me more  
Feed me more  
Feed me more_**  
My eyes immediately shot towards the ramp, and there he was, fear slowed through my veins. But me being me, did not show it, I didn't know how I was going to deal with him this time.  
Looking for something to aid me, I scanned the whole floor, nothing. When I looked to where he was approaching me from, he wasn't there, he was in my face. He picked me up but there was the music of...  
_Sierra  
Hotel  
India  
Echo  
Lima  
Delta__**  
Shield **_  
Ryback roughly threw me to the floor like I was a piece of trash and I landed with quite a thud which obviously sent pain shooting through every part of my body. I could see all three members of The Shield speeding to reach Ryback, again, Ambrose was the first to reach Ryback and to deliver a savage attack to Ryback.  
From what I could see, Ambrose was walking my way, he bent down and pushed a few pieces of hair away from my face, he then softly ran his thumb down the side of my cheek, this stopped suddenly when Roman screamed for Dean to join in with delivering the triple power bomb to Ryback. I was sitting in the corner of the ropes, just staring at the the motionless bosy of Ryback. Dean came back over to me and gave me his hand to help me up. I accepted it and he guided me out of the ring and tried to keep me from looking towards the ring.

* * *

I was sitting in the Shield's locker room, just replaying the events that just happened. Of course I felt terried and weak, and I could not stand it, I have had enough of feeling weak for nearly my whole life. I mean, I showed my weaknesses to my father and he broke me down, day by day, month by month, year by year. I was too deep in thought to realise that Dean had sent out Seth and Roman somewhere and he was just staring at me. I only fully caught on to what was happening when he placed his hands onto mine.

"Kim? You there?" He asked.  
"Uh, yeah, yeah. Sorry"  
"There's no need to be sorry... are you okay?"  
"Um yeah, just... I feel withdrawn and just not here"  
"I'm not surprised..." He looked like he wanted to say something, I just wasn't sure if I should push it.  
"Kim... if you knew someone you loved, like... the proper type of love, and you knew that person would be better off without you, but you couldn't hide it, what would you do?"  
"Oh, is my little Deany in love?"  
"Uh, kinda, a little, I guess" He replied.  
"Who's the lucky girl then?" I asked, I felt different, not hurt, but similar to it.  
"Oh, someone I know, you know her"  
"Oh... well... I don't know. If you felt it could never work out... then personally, I wouldn't go for it... but if you felt it could, then go for it" I said, smiling.  
"I'll probably leave it then" He said, I could tell that wasn't the answer he was looking for, I felt kind of better he wasn't going to pursue this mystery girl.

* * *

**So much confusion between these two! Thank you DeeMarie426 and 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess! **

**Comment please!**

**-Kara**


	7. Chapter 7

This week has been kind of weird, Dean has been hot and cold towards me. He's quite protective of me, probably more than the other two Shield members, but if we're alone, he'd just do what he's doing like I'm not there, and quite frankly, it's infuriating. Not only that, but when I manage to get away from Dean, Seth and Roman(yes, it's like I'm under house arrest) Sheamus likes to pay me attention, and while it's flattering, I'm not to big on his attention.

RAW had just ended and the usual business went on, mainly the Ryback and Cena feud taking up time. I was waiting outside The Shield's locker room for all the guys to clean up and get dressed, while waiting, Sheamus approached me.  
"Hey lass"  
"Uh, hi Sheamus" I said, smiling.  
"What are 'ya doing after?" He asked.  
"Oh, um... I think going to the hotel, I'll have to ask the guys" He chuckled at that.  
"You still got the guard dogs on your back?"  
"Yes... but they're not that bad"  
"So you think love... a couple of superstars, divas and I are going to a club soon, it would be nice if you'd come with us"  
Before I answered, someone opened the door and spoke for me.  
"No Sheamus, bye now" I turned to see Dean. I didn't like that he was speaking on my behalf when not needed. I turned to face him and rolled my eyes to turn back around to face Sheamus and smile at him.  
"Actually... I will, would you mind waiting at the hotel for me?"  
"Of course, see 'ya" He said leaving, but not before lightly rubbing my arm.  
I walked into their locker and instantly was scolded by Dean.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"  
"It was accepting an offer to go out with some people, you know? Human interaction?"  
"No shit, you. Are. Not. Going"  
"Dean, she'll be fine for one night, just let her be" Seth said, trying to calm Dean down.  
"Thank you Seth"  
"No. She is not going anywhere"  
"Dean, man, you don't own her, just let her" Roman said, joining in on this conversation. Well... debate.  
"Are you guys morons?! God knows what anyone could do to her or what she could get herself into?"  
"Are you saying you don't _trust_ me?" I said through clenched teeth.  
"No, it's jus-"  
"Fuck you Dean! I'll do whatever the fuck I want with whoever I want, and you cannot control me, no one can!" I screamed before storming out of their locker and to the hotel, I didn't want to wait for a cab, and plus, walking calms me down.

* * *

Since I was rooming with Seth, it was easy to get ready and leave since he was for me going out and not staying in with him or the other two. It took five minutes for Sheamus to turn up and I have to say, he didn't look to bad.  
"Wow... Kim, you look... amazing" He said with such astonishment.  
"Um.. thanks?" I fiddled with my bracelet, I wasn't use to hearing compliments that didn't involve hot or sexy.  
"Hey, no need to be nervous, look, there's the others" I turned to see Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Christian with Layla, Kaitlyn and Natalya. I was actually happy to see them all, I barely saw them since I spent to much time with Ambrose, Seth and Roman.

"Hey guys!" I said with a big smile on my face.  
"Hey Kim, it's been ages!" Kaitlyn said.  
"I know, we really need to catch up!"  
"At the club, because Kaity here is on a mission to get a bit tipsy... unlike last time, she's going to be watched" Layla said, giving Kaitlyn a playful glare.  
"I wasn't that bad!" I looked at them all confused, that's when Orton decided to explain the situation.  
"Basically, she got so drunk the night before and when we all got to the airport, she thought it was the perfect time to be sick into one of their plant pots, it's amazing we never got caught, well, that she didn't get caught"  
I looked toawards Kaitlyn and laughed.

We all piled into a cab and the whole twenty minute trip was filled with jokes and laughter.

We were at the club for about three hours and I was definitely tipsy, not as much as Kaitlyn, I was glad I was in control of my thoughts. Poor Kaitlyn looked like she had no idea what she was doing.  
I was sitting at a booth on my own, just watching everyone have fun when Sheamus sat on the opposite seat.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just a bit tired" I replied.  
"You want me to take you back to the hotel?"  
"No, no it's fine" I said, yawning shortly after.  
"Hold on" He said before going over to the others and saying something. "Come on, I'm taking 'ya back"  
"But nooo, I don't wanna!" I whined.  
"Yes, there will not be a discussion" He said before picking me up. I was too tired to put up a fuss like I did earlier.

I must have fell asleep on the way back, because I felt myself being put into bed. I opened my eyes to see Ambrose there, and I was not in my room.  
"W-what am I doing here?"  
"Shhh, just sleep" He said, while smoothing my down and out of my face. I just looked at him weirdly.  
"No"  
He chucked and continued to play with my hair.  
"You're a difficult one"  
"No I'm not! You're just weird"  
"That I am, that I am..."  
"Why do you hate me?" I asked, I didn't feel in control anymore, so anything that came to mind came out of my mouth.  
"I don't hate you"  
"Then why are you so mean to me?"  
"Anyone would be lucky to have you Kim..." He randomly said.  
"Answer me Ambrose" I said, trying to look as mean as I could, but I think it failed because he just laughed.  
"Go to sleep ba- Kim. Night" He said before turning the lamp off and leaving.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's a bit crappy, I'm so ill and I have nothing to do. And what story should I do first? Seth or Roman? So far, it's Seth.**

**Thank you to TheShieldBeliever, 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess, DeeMarie426 and ANABELLE for the reviews!**

**Review please! **

**- Kara**


	8. Note! Help, please!

Okay, so.. I'm going to be doing individual stories of the Shield and then a Ziggler one, but I need ideas for the stories, so if you guys could help me with ideas, names, whatever, I'll credit you and be forever in your debt!

**-Kara**


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up with a slight head ache, and slowly the memories from the night before were returning. One thing I still do not get is what Dean was going to say before he said go to sleep.  
Slowly, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, to my surprise no one was in there, but as I got out a bowl for some cereal, I got the fright of my life as I felt some arms wrap around my waist. I turned to see Dean.  
"You idiot, you scared me!" I said as I hit his arm.  
"That was the mission" He said smugly.  
"Not funny"  
"To you... but to me, it was excellent"  
"Ahahaha, so funny!" I said sarcastically.  
"I agree. What's for breakfast then?"  
"I don't know about you, but I'm doing myself some cereal" I answered.  
"Ahh.. I think I'll have the same"

As I sat down on the couch and put on the TV, Dean came over and sat next to me.  
"My breakfast looks good" He said as he casually put his hand in the bowl and started to eat my food.  
"Dean! What the hell?! That's disgusting!" I yelled.  
"What? I'm only having breakfast?"  
"That was mine you idiot"  
"What did you just call me?" He asked as he got a devilish look on his face.  
"I didn't say anything..."  
"Yes you did" He said as he leaped towards me, but I was too quick and I ran back to the bedroom. I thought he was farther away, but he wasn't and he crashed into me and we both fell onto the bed. Our faces were so close and I could clearly see his blue eyes, there was this temptation to just lean in, but it was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
I could see a frown appear on his face as he got up to open the door to see who it was.

As I appeared from the bedroom, I saw Sheamus there.  
"Oh. Hey Sheamus"  
"Hey Kim, I was wondering if you want to hang out?" He kindly asked.  
"Oh, I, uh..."  
"Go on Kimberly" Dean said as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
"Um, sure. Just let me get ready"  
I put on a simple white tank top and blue jeans with some black flats. I didn't bother putting much make up on since it was quite warm out.  
"Bye Dean!" I shouted out, I didn't get an answer so we just left.

I must say, Sheamus was quite nice and nothing what the Shield guys describe. I knew they could be little drama Queens, but still..  
"Thanks for this Sheamus, and the ice cream" I said while smiling.  
"No problem, you're probably the only person I can just be myself around.." He said, he had his phone in his hand, like he was reading what he just said out. But I'm probably being stupid.  
"Oh? Really?"  
"Yeah, the others can get just a bit much. You're probably the calmest person I know and the things the girls say about me "If I had him I'd do this and that" or "Sheamus is sooooo hot" "  
"I agree on that... the people being too much, not the hot, but, you know and-"  
"It's okay, I know what you mean" He said chukcling, I just made a complete fool out of myself.  
"I never thought I'd do that, you see people get confused like that in the movies, but.." I sighed "Yeah.."  
"I know, there are so many things that happen to us that you'd think would only happen in movies"  
We got to a bench and just sat there, observing the scenery. It was all quiet until a mother and her son came up to us.  
"I know you! You're Sheamus!"  
"Haha, yes, yes I am"  
"PLEAAAAAAAAAASE can you take a picture with me and my brother!?" The child shouted, jumping up and down.  
"Sure thing, where's your bro?"  
"Over here, come on come on!" The little kid said as he grabbed Sheamus' hand to drag him off.  
"I'll be right back" He said.  
"Okay"  
His phone buzzed to indicate he had a new message. I knew I shouldn't have... but curiosity got the better of me.  
X: So, how's the plan?  
S: I'm working on it.  
X: What do you mean?  
S: Nothing, just, there's someone else..  
X: There can't be! You better not lose her.  
S: Don't worry, I'm taking her out this morning, she'll forget all about the other person.  
X: Good. She'll regret the day she tried to screw me over.

I couldn't believe it. He was playing me! And who was this X person?  
I saw him coming over and I wasn't sure if I should play it cool or confront him. But with every step he took towards me, my patience was fading.  
"Sheamus...?"  
"Yeah?"  
"So, how's the plan?" I repeated the text message and I saw confusion and panic sweep across his face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nothin, just, there's someone else.."  
"It's not what-"  
"It's not what I think? Save it" I stormed off back to the hotel. As I was on my way to the room Seth and I stay in, I bumped into him and Roman.  
"Whoa, what's the rush?"  
"Nothing" I simply said.  
"No, we know there's something wrong" Roman said as he grabbed shoulders and started to guide me to my room.  
As we got back, I sat on the sofa while Seth and Roman stood across from me.  
"So... you gonna tell us what happened?" They asked.  
I didn't say anything, I just stared at them.  
"Do I have to get Dean in here?" Seth asked.  
"Okay okay, fine!" Both of them just wore these smirks. "Soo... Sheamus took me out, and we got to the park"  
"So far so good?"  
"It was good until I got this weird feeling about him. He was on his phone for most of the trip, like he was getting instructions, then this little kid came up to him wanting a picture with his brother..."  
"And then?" They both asked.  
"And then his phone buzzed. I know it's rude, but I had a look at his phone... and of course I should have been suspicious. He and someone had this plan to probably make me out to seem like some fool... I don't know"  
"You're lucky Dean wasn't there.."  
"Why?"  
"He probably would have killed him" Seth replied.  
"Bit harsh?" I asked.  
"Seth... should we tell her?" I heard Roman whisper to Seth.  
"Tell me what?"  
"Oh...uh.."  
"Look, I'm tired of people keeping things from me! Tell me what?!"  
"Dean...Dean..."  
"He's in love with you" Seth carried on.  
"What?"  
"Dean is in love with you" He repeated.  
"No, no he's not, I can't believe you'd say that" I refuse to believe that. I got up and walked out of there, I didn't know where I was going because I was in a daze, but of course, I ended up at Dean's room. I was about to knock on it when he opened it before I could.  
"Hey Kim"  
"Uh, hey" I slowly said. What if he did? But he can't.. he'd never have me. But.. "Dean, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure.."  
"Is it true you love me?"

* * *

** I just have one question, how would you like to see what happens in the next chapter? I may or not decide to do it how you want, but I'm just curious.**

**Thank you to 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess and DeeMarie426 for the reviews! **

**Review on!**

**-Kara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dean's POV**

"Is it true you love me?"  
Did I? Did I love her? That question must have ran around my head at least 20 times before I decided I was going to answer. I sighed, and that's when I knew.

**Kimberly's POV**

He sighed.  
He showed no emotion.  
Nothing.

"Dean? Please answer me" I asked, my voice sounding desparate, I want to know.  
"Kim.." He leant towards me and rested his forehead on mine.  
Before I knew it, we were both leaning in further and further until our lips connected, it felt like how a kiss is described in books, fairytales and movies. I never thought this would ever happen. I whole body felt like it was made of electicity, and no, I am not kidding.

We both pulled away, breathless. I felt that he loved me through that kiss.  
"Does that answer your question?" He asked, sarcastically.  
"Maybe.."  
"Well.. I can't have a maybe... how about I take you out somewhere? Make it a yes?"  
"That could be arranged..." I said, smirking.

* * *

I was a ball of nerves, I managed to get Layla around here, after 5 minutes of her squealing.

"Lay... are you sure I should wear this?" It was a white shirt with a blue floral design tucked into a skirt which had silver buttons going down it.  
"Yes! It's not too dressy and it's not too casual" She confidently said, she's the only confident one here.  
"I hope you're right... why am I nervous?! I'm never nervous!" I was in a fully fledged freak out mode now.  
"It proves you feel something... in there" She said, pointing to my heart.  
I smiled at that, I may be stubborn on things... a lot of things, but I definitely knew I felt something towards Dean. Even if it was one step forward and two steps back.  
"Yeah... oh no... it's-" I was cut off by a knock to the door. "Time to go.."  
"Calm down, you're acting like it's your wedding day! Enjoy this!" She told me, laughing.

I opened the door to reveal a somewhat dressed up Dean.  
"Hey" I said, smiling.  
"Hey" He repeated, while showing a twin smile.

* * *

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in weeks and how crap this chapter was. I have no ideas for this, and it would be nice if any of you could give me some inspiration.


End file.
